


UN Village (someone's someone)

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hwarang!Hyungwon, Light Angst, M/M, Storm - Freeform, Villager!Minhyuk, flower boys, no idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: "Don't tell me you are leaving," Minhyuk giggled with no humor. "It is way too dangerous, are you sure?""I have to go back.. I am a Hwarang, we were here only on a mission, but I got distracted and-""And now is darker outside than the night itself, not to mention that the winds are stronger than the ocean waves and there is more water in that rain than in the Han river."Hyungwon half smiled, getting closer to the other, looking at him in the eye as if to trying to find an answer in that uneven blink.. what should he do."If... you decide to stay, you are welcomed [...]"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Monsta x One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	UN Village (someone's someone)

The King had sent some of his Flower Boys to a village on the outskirts of Silla to check that the last loads of food entered the city before the storm could stroke. Hyungwon was one of those young warriors, his long hair was high in a half ponytail and his body was shivering at the cold wind those dark clouds were bringing.

They guarded as the people in charge checked on the carriages, the village residents rushing into their houses after checking they had everything inside. The typhoon's tail already brushing their land with a sudden strong rain.

"Hurry the horses to the headquarters, now!" The warriors prompted the process, they had to get into the city as soon as possible before the storm could catch them.

"Hwarang!" everyone was ready to leave when Hyungwon, who was at the back of the formation, heard a scream.

He looked back trying to find the source of the outcry, the thunder roars deafening for a second. The army started to move through the path, but when he looked just once more to make sure it hadn't been his imagination, he saw her.

A little kid had fallen into the quickly wet dirt, the rice on her basket spilling all over the mud. He run towards her to help her back on her feet, placing on her now empty basket the rice cakes Kihyun had given to him in case he got hungry during the trip.

"Thank you ahjussi," the girl said with a bow, walking fast towards a nearby house.

By the time he stood up, the carriages, horses and the Hwarang was nowhere to be seen, and suddenly all the trees looked the same. In fact, there was nothing that could be seen for the rain started to pour down with the strength of a thousand rivers.

Panic filled his eyes as he tried to find the way towards the city, not being able to recognize where he had come from or to see the footprints on the floor. They were gone, the footprints and the King's troop were gone.

With the strong wind it was almost impossible to see where he was heading, the villager's houses were now lost in the woods and nowhere to be found either, until he spot one—more like he almost crashed against it.

Its door suddenly opened, a man came out to pick up a box that was over a table and was about to get back inside when he noticed the young warrior nearby the entrance, soaked and shivering. Hyungwon then saw that the man couldn't be much older than him, his shoulder long hair even if wet seemed lighter in color and his skin very white compared to the rest of the inhabitants of that village.

They stared at each other for a moment before the villager bowed and slowly extended a hand towards him. The typhoon reminded them of its presence with a strong thunder, making Hyungwon react by taking the stranger's hand and following his fast steps into the smallest and rather uniquest Hanok he had been into.

They sighed in relief once inside, the loud noises a bit concealed by the walls that were made of hardwood. The interior was illuminated by small candles, there was a floor bed in a corner, a stove in the furthest wall, and a shelving on the closest to the door. They left their shoes in there, and the boy was quick to go to the side of the room that wasn't illuminated by the candles — coming back with a change of clothes. 

He offered them to the warrior boy and then left through a door Hyungwon hadn't seen until now. The cold was still intense so the taller changed as fast as he could, his uniform being left on the ground along their shoes. He wrapped his arms around himself enjoying the warm white pajamas that were now covering his body.

His feet were still too deprived of heat as to think about what had just happened, he lost the Hwarang and was now in a villager's hut wearing that stranger's clothing and regretting a bit having given all the rice cakes to that little girl.

"Um, I'll make some tea, you can come close to the stove if you are too cold," the villager entered the room startling the flower boy out of his thoughts. "I was asleep when the storm began so I didn't set the fire before rushing outside, I left my medical equipment there and I really can't risk it getting wet and perishing because of a typhoon."

Hyungwon eyed him warily but still approached the stove that was now spreading heat around the room, the brown haired putting herbs and flowers into a pot filled with water before placing it over the stove.

"You are a physician?" Hyungwon asked in a quiet voice and the other nodded in response.

"My father was so I learnt everything from him since I started to walk and talk. Every village needs someone to take care of them so after my father passed away I came to be their physician."

He explained, walking again through that door and coming back with wooded containers. The boy kneel down and took rice cakes and other food out of the containers, and only now Hyungwon noticed that soup was also being boiled over the stove.

"Here, it probably doesn't compare to the kingdom's meals but I think it is pretty good, a noona made it for me yesterday but she always gives me just too much for one." 

Hyungwon bowed slightly and took the container the boy was offering to him.

"What is your name?"

"Minhyuk." The gummy smile he gave to Hyungwon made the taller feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Hyungwon."

After that they ate and drank tea in silence—at least from them, because the typhoon outside sounded worse by every passing second. The house was now warm enough for them not to shiver but you could still feel the darkness from the out doors.

"It can't be past sunset yet it feels like midnight," Minhyuk mentioned as he noticed how the candles didn't seem to light up the place as much as it usually were.

"It is uncertain how much the storm will last," Hyungwon said, standing and walking close to the entry, the wind strongly forcing its way in through every crack it could find on the wood. Although small, the house seemed very well built and resistant to the striking wind and rain.

"Good thing the village was prepared for it, since there are no city walls to protect us from the wind we had to reinforce our houses, and we saved enough food and wood for a bit longer than a week just in case."

Hyungwon was impressed, but although that should be reassuring it only made him think in how much time he might be trapped in there. His superiors would be so furious with him, let alone his father — this was bad.

"Uh, thanks for the food.." He said slowly, walking to the guy who was now standing up with the plates and cups on his hands.

"Don't tell me you are leaving," Minhyuk giggled with no humor. "It is way too dangerous, are you sure?" He asked with a worried face.

"I have to go back... I am a Hwarang, we were here only on a mission, but I got distracted and-"

"And now is darker outside than the night itself, not to mention that the winds are stronger than the ocean waves and there is more water in that rain than in the Han river." 

Hyungwon half smiled, getting closer to the other, looking at him in the eye as if to trying to find an answer in that uneven blink.. what should he do.

"If... you decide to stay, you are welcomed. I live alone and there is more than enough food and wood to boil water and keep the place warm. I have another room if you feel uncomfortable to sleep on the same one, and an outside bathroom.. I designed the rest of the house for me to be able to go outside without the water and wind coming in, like a roofed backyard?"

Minhyuk was right, there was no way for Hyungwon to make it to the city alive, also he didn't know the way back that good and his still thin body wouldn't resist many days without food while trying not to be pushed down by the wind.

"Are you really okay with me staying here?" Minhyuk shrugged, walking through the door frame that guided to another room, making sure the warrior was following him. "You don't know me."

The room was like a clinic storage, there were cupboards filled with medicine and tea, shelves with parchments and books, and something that looked like a sink. The villager placed the dishes on the sink and turned back at him.

"Well, you are a Hwarang. I should trust you."

Hyungwon didn't know how to feel about that. Although he had just met the man there was something on him that made Hyungwon feel comfortable and familiar; as if they had know each other from before, as if they had planned somehow to meet at certain point of their lives.

"I trust you, if you trust me," Minhyuk murmured when the other didn't speak and only stared at him in a rather creepy manner.

The taller nodded and then gave him a closed smile, "I trust you."

"Great, then come with me for a little tour around the house," Minhyuk pointed towards a door in the opposite corner. "The backyard and bathroom are this way," he indicated, and after opening the door they came to an hallway, it was colder than the other two rooms but still impermeable. It was a short aisle that had a turn to the right and then a turn to the left, as a small version of a maze, and then there was the roofed backyard and bathroom cabin made of stone.

"Did you really made all of this?"

Now Hyungwon was genuinely amazed; the architecture was weird but very functional, made to prevent this kind of climatic situations.

"I know it is far from traditional but sometimes patients have to stay here for me to look after them and I can't risk their already weak health to worsen because of silly storms. Besides, this is a great place to grow shadow herbs and a couple of vegetables."

They walked back inside after a while and sat down in the couple of chairs that were in the second room, chatting a bit about their positions in society, what they liked to eat and how both preferred rainy days over the sun. But then it started to get colder than before and they could only suppose it was nighttime.

"It is easier to warm up one room, if you are okay with it..." Minhyuk said standing up and grabbing a big blanket from a bottom shelf.

"No I, I totally understand." The flower boy took the blanket and walked towards the first room. 

He waited there while Minhyuk went to the aisle to get more wood for the stove to stay alive, then the brown haired hanged a blanket on the door frame between the two rooms to keep the heat from spreading, that way it would be warmer on the first one. The villager repeated that with the entrance door to prevent any gust of wind from sneaking inside.

"One can feel the difference already" Hyungwon commented while rubbing his hands together. Minhyuk came to him and gave him a bedspread and grabbed one for himself along with the blanket he had taken from the other room previously.

"You can sleep in that one," Minhyuk pointed towards the thickest blanket that was already on the floor, "and you can get it closer to the stove if it gets too cold or the wind somehow gets in."

The room was already warm enough to sleep with a thin cover so Hyungwon only nodded and went to lay down on the mattress, getting comfortable under the bedspread that Minhyuk gave to him. 

The villager arranged the blankets about half a meter away from him, closer to the stove, and with only the rain sounds they went to sleep.

  
They were woken up by the loud thunder and torrential rain but there was not really any way to tell for how long they had slept. Minhyuk boiled water for tea and heated some rice and vegetables he had prepared the day before the storm started.

After eating they just laid down on their mattresses not knowing what else to do. After a few hours Minhyuk sat down. "You know how to write, right?"

Hyungwon sat down as well and nodded, he was about to ask back the same question but remembered where he was, and that despite being the physician of the community it was more than unlikely for Minhyuk to have learned how to write. And he wasn't wrong.

"Could you teach me how to write a few things? Sometimes when I have lot of patients I loose time looking for the medicine I will give to them. If I could write their name down maybe I would save a bit of time by not having to open each container and smelling its contents to know if I am giving them the right medicine for them to continue their treatments," he explained in a very fast speech, "I have paper and ink and I tried drawing something to recognize them but that is just.. not my talent."

Hyungwon stared at him for a second only to end up nodding, a small smile creeping on his face, it was pleasing to see how passionate the shorter could be about his position on the village. They spent hours writing in the paper Minhyuk had stopped using when he realized he couldn't decipher his own drawings, but they were amazed when they discovered that the brown haired was a fast learner.

Since they were sitting on one of the blankets Hyungwon fell asleep while 'resting his back' yet the physician kept practicing, tracing the characters over and over again on the sheets. 

  
He felt himself being moved and opened his eyes slowly when the movement stopped. Then the brown haired felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment, he had fallen asleep over the Hwarang.. over the flower boy... over the King's warrior.

Hyungwon had woken up and positioned him across the bedding.

The taller left the room probably to go to the bathroom and Minhyuk took advantage of it to slap his own face, noticing by the weight on his arm that Hyungwon had also covered him with the bedspread. 

"Did I wake you up?" Minhyuk turned his face towards Hyungwon who had just entered the room, almost all the candles were off.

"It's fine." He answered while standing up and walking to stand by the other, who was warming up close to the stove.

They didn't mention anything about Minhyuk falling asleep on Hyungwon, and rather started chatting until Minhyuk remembered he had some fish, so they proceeded to cook and eat. They were sitting on the floor in front of the stove—eating some candy Minhyuk made with mint and berries— when he suddenly whined and stood up.

"I can't do this, I feel so trapped in here, I need to see the sky."

"Minhyuk-ssi!" Hyungwon followed the boy and almost stopped him when they were at the backyard. There was calmness outside that they hadn't noticed until now, the far sunset allowing them to see their surroundings. 

Faint rain was still being spread by the wind but apart from that it wasn't like before. Minhyuk laughed at this and got out from under the roof and closed his eyes with a smile while his body started to get soaked with the rain. 

Hyungwon tried to pull him back to the dry backyard but ended up being pulled out by the shorter. "It is the center, of the storm, lets go back inside before it starts again!" The thunder could be heard afar yet too close as to take the risk to try and run towards the city, that was an impossibility.

"Come on, you are already wet anyways!" Minhyuk laughed while spinning around enjoying the water despite the cold.

The Hwarang looked at him, then to the door and back to the boy before smiling. They played around the nearby trees, their clothing completely soaked and shivers running through their bodies. It wasn't long before the sunset was dark and the only light were the lightnings approaching at a fast pace.

"Let's go back inside."

Minhyuk followed him to the backyard and, since they were already wet, the owner of the house suggested they should shower and then drink something warm to avoid getting a cold. Minhyuk had a shower system very similar to that one in the Hwarang accommodations, so Hyungwon showered first while Minhyuk went to turn on the stove and boil some water. 

Hyungwon entered the house and Minhyuk told him he could place his feet on the bucket with warm water he had prepared before wrapping him with the blanket and stepping out to himself take a shower as well.

The taller observed his surroundings under the dim illumination, the boiling water and then at another pile of clothing the villager had left for him. The place was really comfortable, and his host had every detail covered even when he wasn't expecting anyone to come. Although now that he remembered the brown haired often glanced towards the door, and he also had a pair of everything: sleeping blankets, nightclothes, towels, slippers.

Was he waiting for someone?

He stepped out of the water and changed into the nightclothes, he then started to dry his long hair with the towel when Minhyuk came in. And perhaps the warrior stared at him longer than necessary.

"Oh, the tea seems to be ready," Minhyuk smiled and wrapped himself in his blanket while trying to serve the drink as he held the cover around his body.

"Let me help you," Hyungwon approached him but the other shook his head.

"I got it-" as he said that, the cup he was holding slipped from his grip, spilling hot water over his hand and then falling to the ground.

Both gasped, one in pain and the other in frustration and worry. "Bound to happen, you should have let me help you," the taller snapped, placing the cup aside and taking Minhyuk's burned hand on his.

The injured guy didn't reply but wore a pout and frown on his face all the while the other examined the burnt, still bickering about how the accident could have been prevented.

"I can treat it myself," he retrieved his hand from the hold but didn't move for about a minute, his sight unfocused towards the ground. When he came back to himself, he went first to take his nightclothes from the chair it was at and walked into the second room.

Hyungwon mentally slapped himself for being so snappy when the other should be the one upset because of the incident. They had just shared such nice moments that he ruined in an instant, but he couldn't help overthinking things after his idea of the villager waiting for someone ..that he might be intruding in that upcoming reunion.

Hyungwon could hear the physician moving containers and placing them on the table on the distance, so he served tea on the cups and went into the second room after the other. Minhyuk had bandaged his hand and was now wearing clothes, the blanket and towel laying on the floor. Hyungwon placed the cups on the table, picked up the blanket from the ground and wrapped it around the shorter's shoulders, sitting on the other chair.

"I didn't mean to be rude."

Minhyuk nodded, "I know, it's just that you reminded me of someone, someone I used to live with." He reached for the tea with his healthy hand and placed it close to his chest but didn't drink just yet, his eyes focused in nothing in specific. "He was my best friend and sometimes it felt like more than that. But he was easy to get angry, and I was easy to annoy him, so he left."

Hyungwon's frown was full of emotions, first surprise at the other opening about what he had just been suspicious off a few minutes ago, anger at the other guy, and sorrow to the usually smiley boy.

"I thought he would comeback but I guess the city is much better than a cabin in the middle of a nameless village, more entertaining in general," he continued before lifting his chin and facing the other with a sincere yet sad smile, "I guess we all are meant to be in the place we are meant to be," he shrugged. "This is my place, at least for now, while I find out my next present. Future, as some people call it."

There was only silence, along with the no longer disturbing thunders and rain's pitter-patter. Once done drinking the tea without sharing a word and after placing the cups in the sink, they stood up and walked into the first room.

Hyungwon went straight to his bedding and laid down over the cover. The villager blew out the candles so the room would only be illuminated by the stove's warming fire. He then shuffled his way to his bedding, slow and careful movements when getting under the covers.

The taller, who was laying on his side, kept his eyes on Minhyuk, that unsettling feeling on his stomach making him feel rather uncomfortable once again. Many ideas crossed his mind—he tried to suppress them but ended giving up.

With a sigh, Hyungwon got on his knees and cautiously moved close to the still awake boy. Minhyuk heard the rustling and turned his head, then they stared into each others eyes for a moment, again, neither of them spoke.

As if by speaking through their eyes they agreed on something: Minhyuk moved to the opposite extreme of the mattress and Hyungwon got on it with him, arranging the blanket so it would cover both of them.

They laid on their sides, facing each other.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, although you didn't have to or even knew me."

"Thanks for staying.. although we were strangers, and despite my weird touchy sometimes way too talkative being," Minhyuk answered with a smile.

Hyungwon didn't smile back, for some reason those aspects were bothering him, not because he didn't like them but because now he knew they were the reason someone left before. He reached for the villager's waist with his arm, pulling him closer to himself.

"Tell me if this is too much," he said with a low voice, Minhyuk's eyes widening at the sudden contact, their chests only separated by Minhyuk's hand, their legs touching, and their faces a breath apart from each other.

Careful not to hurt Minhyuk's hand, the taller leaned forwards and pressed a chaste kiss on those soft lips he had unconsciously been waiting to touch.

"Why?" Minhyuk asked about a minute after he had pulled apart.

The taller shrugged with a small smile "To thank you I guess... I don't know, just felt like kissing you" he said gathering all his courage. "I can't believe someone left you, it seems unlikely to me."

Minhyuk got closer by nesting his head under the other's chin, feeling the other's body relaxing, the arm that was around his waist tightening it's grip. They cuddled closer, their hearts beating fast and the room's temperature rising by their sole hugs and contact, the storm outside not longer important.

At some point they fell asleep and Minhyuk only woke up because a particularly loud thunderclap. When he opened his eyes he saw the wall and stove far in front of him, but the warmth surrounding his body came from another source. Just then Minhyuk remembered what had happened, the arms holding and almost hugging him as a plushy pillow, and the chaste kiss that had been shared.

This was all he had wished.. someone to share the hut and bed with, someone to keep him warm in winter, someone to eat with, even someone to scold him when he was being just too bold.

Hyungwon could be that someone. But he was also someone that would leave — that would leave right after the typhoon did first. The warmth that had just filled the void on his chest suddenly collapsed, the urge to cry overwhelming his still sleepy mind. 

His chest filled and emptied at a pace of cry without any sound coming out of his mouth as he didn't want to wake up the Hwarang, but he was feeling just so much sadness and stress that he couldn't hold back a couple of whimpers.

"Min?" Hyungwon stirred behind him, waking up when he felt the other's back against his chest move as if gasping. "Minhyuk? Hyung.. why are you crying?" He loosened his grip and helped the other turn around to face him.

Minhyuk shook his head and forced himself to stop crying, frown and light pout on.

Hyungwon called his name again in a soft way, holding him against his chest, but the older didn't want to cry anymore so he leaned his head back to look into his eyes.

"I always get attach sooner than I should, and they always leave me" he said suddenly in a serious tone. "They always want to go to the city or travel but I can't leave here, I am their physician and the people is somehow my responsibility. Sometimes I want to be selfish and go away, but they need me.. then again I shouldn't sacrifice my life because of that... But they need me."

"I understand" Hyungwon said sadly, knowing himself that once the rain stopped he would have to go back to the city, he had an important role under the king and couldn't just ignore his place as a Hwarang.

"I know this, whatever it is that is starting between us, won't be able to go on much longer. I understand it, and it only makes me feel worse for allowing myself to go through this again."

They laid in the mattress without saying more for about an hour, Hyungwon caressing the villager's hair and back while he played with the fabric of the taller's robes. They didn't know what time of the day it was because everything remained dark, both the inside and outside.

"Could you kiss me?" Minhyuk whispered, the black haired tensing for a second at the question. "I don't like girls and the man of the village are way older than me, would you kiss me before you leave?" he asked, placing his healthy hand over the other's and dragging it towards his low belly.

Hyungwon suddenly sat on the bed taking his hand away and Minhyuk immediately regretted his actions, he shouldn't have said anything.

"Sorry, that was stupid."

He sat as well, his heart sinking even further on his chest when the other got up and walked towards the other room, stopping by the stove. Minhyuk got up as well to apologize with the high-rank soldier for his weird request, but didn't get so close to him when the black haired shook his head in negation.

"You shouldn't ask that."

"I know, I am sorry. It's just that not-"

"Someone like you shouldn't have to ask that," he turned around, facing the shorter who was slightly bowing his head. "No one should kiss you just because there are no other homosexual boys in your town, let alone more than kissing with a passerby."

Minhyuk frowned at the relatively harsh words; he had acted desperate and that only made him feel worse with himself.

"Sorry.." he whispered, feeling the other's hand lift his chin.

"If you told me the names I could arrange a visit to those who made you think no one would stay by your side," he said half in joke half in truth. "To those who kissed you and left at dawn."

The older frowned and opened his eyes to met Hyungwon's, pout still on his lips but the tickling on his stomach changing into another type of nervousness. He cleaned his tears while Hyungwon cupped his face.

"I thought the 'poet' part of the Hwarang was only a rumor," they both laughed lightly, Minhyuk wrapping his hands around the taller's wrists.

"You are beautiful, not only on the inside but also on the outside," he winked while scanning the other's face under the dim lightning of the room. "But I can't kiss you, not in the way you want, not because of the reasons you thought."

Another wave of pain crossed the villager's heart, slow to understand the real meaning of those words. He nodded and tried to withdraw from the touch but Hyungwon held him by his shoulders.

"I like you, Minhyuk, but eventually I'll have to go back to the city, and I don't want to be one of them, I don't want to hurt you.."

"I understand."

Hyungwon wanted to say more but the oldest walked away towards the backyard and came back after a while with ingredients to prepare a meal. Their day went by as the others had, they ate and wrote — but the taller, after having some time to arrange his ideas, decided to let Minhyuk know his thoughts.

"Hyung.. I don't think I made myself clear before, but I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Minhyuk, quick to forgive even if it hurt him, made a head movement for him to continue while he kept stuffing herbs inside their designed containers.

"I don't want to kiss you and then just leave, and I know you love what you do and people needs you, but there are options, alternatives." He sighed when the other stopped to give him his full attention, "I know we know each other not so long ago, but I do like you.. and if it is okay with you I would like to try to be something, maybe I could comeback after I fix what has to be done for not coming back with the rest of Hwarang."

Minhyuk's face was full of emotions, confusion and expectation soon shaded by excitement when he realized where things were heading to. "Yes?"

"I won't be able to stay, but maybe you can leave with me?"

"You said it yourself, I can't-"

"They need a medic, there are several medics on the capital, many that can and actually one should have been assigned to the village after your father passed away."

Minhyuk remained silent, thinking about the pros and cons. He drifted away on his thoughts, trying to convince himself that it wasn't treason to leave them with another doctor, treason to his father's profession. He was so on his thoughts that he didn't notice the other holding his hand and guided him towards one of the beds.

"I don't want to force you into anything, you can think about it, but I'll need an answer before I go back."

Just then Minhyuk snapped out of his mind. And just then they realized how quiet it was.

"Do you hear that?" Hyungwon shook his head "Exactly."

They walked towards the door and Minhyuk opened it, darkness and cold strongly present, but the storm was now only a light constant rain.

"Is it over?" already? Hyungwon asked, they closed the door and stood awkwardly in front of each other "I guess I'll have tomorrow as soon as we are sure it isn't just a calmness among the clouds."

Minhyuk nodded, sadness taking over his body causing him stress. They went back to the bedding on the floor, the older laid on his blankets facing up but Hyungwon didn't go to his mattress but rather knelt down besides Minhyuk, like the previous night.

"Yes" Minhyuk said while the other crouched down "My answer, I- I want to try. As I said before this is my present, but maybe my next present is in the capital, maybe with you."

Hyungwon wanted to say so much but only smiled, lowering enough so their faces where close to each other. "I promess." He simply said before reaching all the way so their lips met, a chaste kiss as if sealing an agreement.

About a month had passed by and Minhyuk was just checking on the old wounds that the villagers had received because of the past storm. Complete reparations have been made and still he didn't hear from the Hwarang, but he was determined to wait with patience. 

Every morning he started the day with a huge smile full of hope that 'that would be the day' only to go to bed almost at midnight with a light frown and a defeated feeling on his chest. But he was sure of the other's sincerity and therefore every morning that eager smile would come back to his face for him to go through his duties of the day.

There was a loud murmur among the villagers and Minhyuk noticed how they started to walk towards the village's entrance. He stood up in a hurry to follow them but accidentally knocked down a container with salt, so he crouched down to try and take back into the container what he could.

"Oh Minhyuk, why can't you be more careful" he scolded himself cleaning his hands on his clothing and standing up and hiding the remaining salt with the soil "Ya, no one will notice."

He was then going to walk towards the entrance but he could no longer hear the commotion, everything was very calm as he saw the people coming back to their houses or activities. His hopes dropped again, thinking it must had been a false alarm, no Hwarang army was coming.

He just kept walking in slow pace, eyes towards the ground, when he heard and felt someone walking behind. Minhyuk moved aside non stopping so the person could pass by, but he felt that presence almost at his back.

Irritated he turned ready to confront the annoying villager, "Hyung" he heard, making him turn faster only to almost crash against the tall man. He recognized the uniform in an instant and raised his gaze to the face he hadn't forget, he couldn't forget.

A wave of overwhelming relief covered his chest, making it difficult to breathe, let alone answer.

"Minhyuk, are you okay? I... I came back."

"You came back" he managed to gasp out.

The taller broke a smile "I promised I would, and you promised you would leave with me."

Minhyuk nodded, and despite his frown and the fact that tears where gathering at his eyes, his smile was all Hyungwon needed to know the promise was still standing. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around the Hwarang, suddenly excited for the new life he was going to have, the different food he was going to try, and how amazing it was going to be living with the boy he somehow fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite to be sincere, it took me more than a month to finally finish it although I wrote most of in on a day or two, but due to personal matters I lost track of what I wanted to do with it, so it ended up being this. 
> 
> I really hope you liked the way it ended up, ♡
> 
> Also, its been other two months since I finished it but after the 'Issue' I forgot to publish it at all


End file.
